


Two am? Really?

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, chat fic, gore mentions, the gore isnt rly all that bad its literally just one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Can You Do 7 With Dukexiety? -softestpatton (for a list of dialogue prompts)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 170





	Two am? Really?

[The Dukiest Problem] oh mother fucker on a pit roast

[This is Fine] ksljdgh you good there rem?

[The Dukiest Problem] id be BETTER  
[The Dukiest Problem] if there wasnt some asshole outside screaming  
[The Dukiest Problem] shit hold on fuck  
[The Dukiest Problem] THAT PIN FUCKING FUCKER THINKS SCREAMING GOSPEL MUSIC AT TWO IN THE MORNING IS GOOD PAST TIME?

[This is Fine] sdlkfghklwglejrlgLKSJDGHLKDJG  
[This is Fine] i was  
[This is Fine] going to say smth  
[This is Fine] but ya know what that’s more of a you thing

[The Dukiest Problem] you have me curious  
[The Dukiest Problem] what were you going to say?

[This is Fine] lskdjg  
[This is Fine] tear their throat out with your teeth

[The Dukiest Problem] **holy shit im in love with you**

[This is Fine] i would sure hope so considering we’ve been dating two years.

[The Dukiest Problem] shut up and accept my love you emo asshole


End file.
